


Two Boys, A Secret Crush and a Closet

by kadomatsu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, jade and rose are angels honestly, john and dave are stuck in a closet, like john is soo lucky to have them, there really isn't as much talking as the summary implies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadomatsu/pseuds/kadomatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave offers you a hand up, and you only take it because you are too busy freaking out to actually be able to stand up on your own. He’s staring at you, looking like he’s working through something. You really hope he doesn't realize the truth. But the longer he looks at you, the more you suspect that he is coming to that conclusion anyway.</p><p>John is kidnapped by two of his best friends and then trapped in a closet with Dave. They work out some issues together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Boys, A Secret Crush and a Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my beta, Robin who is the best perfect human bean ever.

Your name is John Egbert and you are currently being led down a hall, blindfolded, while a party rages on beneath you. Your friend’s older sister was having some sort of “get together” while their parents were out of town, and because you were one of Rose’s best friends you had been invited. Of course, as soon as you had set foot past the door you had been ambushed by Jade, your other best friend, which is what led to the predicament you are currently in. 

You have no idea where she is taking you, because every time you ask she just laughs and says something like “You did this to yourself!!” or “It’s a surprise John!!”. While her answers are a tad ominous, you are fairly certain that you aren’t going to be killed or kidnapped or anything like that. Too many people saw you walk in for it to be a clean job. Plus, Jade probably wouldn’t do that to you, because you hadn’t actually done anything to piss her off lately.

You had just started to wonder how big Rose’s house actually was when Jade finally lead you to a stop. You listened carefully as what sounded like another person shuffled closer, but before you could ask who it was Jade had clamped a hand over your mouth and hissed a sharp “Shh!” in your ear. 

That wasn’t creepy or anything. 

Jade removed her hand so that she could cover both of your ears and you heard a muffled exchange between her and… was that Rose? Why in the heck did you need to be blindfolded before seeing Rose? The obvious answer is that you are being initiated into some sort of secret cult. Rose is pretty gothic after all, so it made sense. Or at least it did until Jade roughly turned you to the side and shoved you to the floor. 

You had never heard of any kind of secret initiation that required that kind of roughhousing. Sacrificial murders, yes. But this kind of mishandling? No. That was just ridiculous and you were starting to get impatient now. “Jaa-” You started to whine before someone fell on top of you, forcing you face first into the carpet. 

“What the fuck?!” a familiar voice shouted, practically in your ear. You were too busy silently agreeing with him to really complain about that though. 

From a short distance away you heard Rose and Jade giggle. The guy on top of you (you had a sinking suspicion that you knew who it was) shifted in an attempt to get up, but before he could Jade’s voice crooned out “You two have fuuun,” after which Rose chimed in with a “Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do,” and a door was slammed shut. You and the guy froze where you were, speechless in your shared disbelief. In the silence you heard the sound of a lock clicking into place and the laughter of the girls until it faded. 

While you were feeling pretty shocked at these recent events, you were also getting pretty uncomfortable with being practically smooshed into the carpet, so you started to wiggle, grumbling “Dude, get the fuck up.” He complied quickly, but apparently should have taken his time because you heard him smack his head into a wall before biting out a curse. You resisted the urge to laugh as you finally sat up, but by then you were too busy feeling relief course through your body to laugh at anyones misfortunes. Not being crushed face-first into the floor was actually a really nice feeling, and you recommend it to anyone who hasn’t tried it. Really, it’s worth it. 

“Shit, are we stuck in a closet?” His voice broke the quiet, bringing you back to your little… situation. You scrambled to undo your blindfold, because why were you stuck in a closet? With him? There was really only one reason that you could think of, and it had dread curling low in your belly. You’d honestly rather go back to having your face be acquainted with the carpet. 

The first thing you see in the semi-darkness is the tall, lanky figure that is your best bro. He’s looking right at you, brows furrowed and shades hanging from the collar of his shirt. “John, dude, what it going on?” he asks. You feel your anxiety spike as you gape at him wordlessly. Oh god, how could they do this to you? This could ruin everything.

Dave offers you a hand up, and you only take it because you are too busy freaking out to actually be able to stand up on your own. He’s staring at you, looking like he’s working through something. You really hope he doesn’t realize the truth. But the longer he looks at you, the more you suspect that he is coming to that conclusion anyway.

Your name is John Egbert and you are really gay for your best bro. 

***

This whole thing had started a couple of years ago, right around the time that Dave started dating this girl named Terezi. He told you everything that they did together, and you were really jealous. You had always insisted on being straight to everyone, including yourself, so it had admittedly taken you awhile to realize that what you were feeling went way beyond what a friend would feel in that given situation, especially when you realized that you kind of wanted to be in Terezi’s position. 

The revelation had come as a shock to you. You had no idea what to do or feel about it, so you went to the two people that you trusted most and could actually talk about that kind of junk with. Jade and Rose had been pretty supportive of you, and had even explained the fluidity of sexuality and that it was a totally normal thing that you were going through. They even urged you to come out to the rest of your family and Dave, but you had spent so long trying to convince everyone of your strictly hetero preferences that you felt kind of… weird coming out as bisexual now. 

In retrospect, the fact that you had to convince people of your sexuality probably should have been your first clue that maybe you weren’t the straightest. 

Eventually the girls had started to wonder what exactly had caused your sudden revelation, because you had been pretty vague in your first explanation. They pestered you relentlessly until you had finally succumbed to their intense sleuthing skills and admitted to your feelings for Dave. For years they had been urging you to confess to him, or to at least throw him a wink and a nudge nudge, but you had flat out refused to. You didn’t want to risk destroying the relationship you and Dave already shared. You had known him for close to twelve years, and for the entirety of those twelve years you had always been bros, and nothing but bros. You had never given Dave a reason to think otherwise, so why would he? 

It wasn’t that you thought that Dave would ditch you for having a crush on him or anything. Dave just wasn’t like that. Not to mention that he himself had dated a guy before, and had openly confessed that he didn’t care about the gender of his partner, so long as they were “cool”. You were more worried that an awkward confession would leave tension between the two of you. You were afraid that if you were rejected, or if he felt a little uncomfortable with your feelings, that the two of you would drift. And that you would keep drifting, until he was somebody that you used to know. 

So you decided to best course of action would be to not say anything ever. You had never considered how hard it would be, especially when Dave dated other people. But you managed, because this relationship with him was too important. It was worth every second. 

Only Jade and Rose apparently didn’t think so. They continuously pestered you to confess, to make a move, to do something!! But you were adamant in your refusal. You probably should have listened to them when they started making threats...

***

 

You hadn’t noticed Dave stepping closer to you until you were almost against the wall. Your heart was pounding and you had to remind yourself to breathe normally. Dave swallowed visibly, looking almost nervous. He took another step closer, forcing your back into the wall. He started to lean in and you had never felt so nervous in your life. You were almost sure of what was about to happen, but you still couldn’t believe it. You wanted to pinch yourself to make sure you weren’t dreaming. But Dave didn’t once break eye contact with you as he leaned in closer and closer until…

He kissed you. You could feel the warmth of his breath and the slight dryness of his lips against your own as he softly brushed against you. He stayed like that, mouth on yours but otherwise not touching for a moment, and you found yourself savoring the feel of him so close to you. Finally he sighed against your lips before taking a step back, and you were too stunned to do anything about it. He looked pained, almost, and wouldn't meet your eyes.

“John.” His voice came out softly, hesitantly. His eyes flicked up to meet yours and he opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could you were in motion. You reached up to wrap your arms around his neck, half falling into him in your eagerness to get close to him again. Dave stumbled back, clearly taken by surprise. “Jesus Egb-” was all he got out before your lips were on his again.

You had to pull him down to meet you, the bastard was at least four inches taller than you, but he didn’t put up much of a fight. Once he got over the shock, he even shifted to make things easier for the both of you. Your mouths clashed together eagerly and without much coordination, but you could not bring yourself to care. You were too lost in the feeling of being with Dave, of kissing him, of feeling his breath mix with yours. He held your shoulders in a tight grip, his fingers clenching the fabric of your shirt once before he was pulling you closer. You had one hand carding through his hair and the other clamped around the back of his neck. He backed you against the closet wall, pressing up close to you. 

The two of you pulled back to breathe, and you found yourself caught in Dave's gaze. His hands relaxed on your shoulders and began to move up and down the length of your arm. You kept your fingers in his hair but moved your other arm to wrap around his waist. He was the first one to break the silence. His laugh was breathy, almost noiseless, but it had your stomach fluttering with butterflies. “I guess I should tell you that I’ve liked you for a long time now.” 

“You have?” You felt stunned. You hadn’t ever even suspected that Dave would have any feelings for you; you always just assumed your broship was too strong. 

Dave nudged closer to you, pressing his knee in between your legs. “Yes, I have. And I’ve wanted to tell you for a,” he looked down here, shifting on his feet. “A really long time.” 

“Me too.” 

You were back to kissing again, only this time Dave kissed you lazily. He guided your mouth while his hands moved from your arms to the your hips, fingers slowly creeping up under the hem of your shirt. When you tugged on the short strands of his hair he moaned into your mouth, and when you did it again he bit your bottom lip before swiping his tongue over it. At that, you had thrown your head back against the wall, a whine escaping your throat. You were distantly aware of Dave's hands running up and down your torso as he moved to kiss the corner of your mouth. He trailed little kisses down until he was nipping at your jaw, before moving down your throat. All you could do was tilt your head further back and get lost in the sensation. You moved the hand that had been curled into his hair down his spine, until you were cupping his ass and pulling him closer by the belt loops with the other hand. He bit down hard on your shoulder at that, and shifted the knee that was between your legs in such a way that left you breathless.

You grinded against him and he bit your shoulder again. You moaned his name shakily, bringing your hands up to cup his face, and you crashed your mouths back together. You were quickly becoming overwhelmed by his heat, by the scent of metal that clung to him, by the faint taste of apples. You had one hand lightly stroking his jaw while the other slowly moved down his chest until you were brushing the front of his jeans. Dave pressed into your hand, moaning into your mouth and you would have laughed at how desperate he sounded if you didn’t currently feel the exact same way. 

You were completely immersed in everything that was Dave. You couldn’t even tell where you ended and he began, all you knew was that this feeling was the best thing you’d ever felt in your life. All you knew was that you wanted him closer. “Dave,” you gasped out, fingers curling over his cheek and making him meet your eyes. “I lo-”

Suddenly there was light in the dark room and a voice called out “Did you two work your stuff out yet?” 

Dave froze where he was, looking for all the world like a deer caught in headlights and leaving you pinned to a wall. You stared over his shoulder at Rose and Jade, who had just stepped into the closet doorway. They were gaping at you, looking almost as startled as you felt. Finally the tension broke when the girls simultaneously broke into giggles and Dave finally moved away from you enough so that you were no longer trapped against the wall. “Actually,” Dave rasped out. He paused to clear his throat before continuing, “we’re kind of still busy working things out.” As he spoke he twined his hand around yours, giving yours a light squeeze. 

“Alright, I guess we’ll leave you to it then,” Rose said, a knowing smirk on her face. She grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her into the hall, still giggling. The door snapped shut and you instantly sagged against the wall. Dave stood there for a second longer, seeming unsure of what to do next. He was starting to fidget and his expression grew more and more uncomfortable by the second. He looked ridiculous. When you laughed he glared accusingly at you, which only caused you to laugh harder. 

“Whats so funny Egbert?” He grouched. 

“You are,” you helpfully informed him, grinning up at him. 

“Me?” He raised his brows at you in mock surprise, and you nodded, biting your lip to keep from laughing at him again. “Really? Don’t be absurd Egbert. How could this,” he paused and pulled you closer to him, “possibly be funny?” He ended, a small smirk curling at the edges of his mouth. 

You swallowed hard, all too ready to resume your previous activities. “John,” he murmured, eyes meeting yours. His mouth was almost on yours again and so close you could almost feel his lips. You were just about to make the final move when the closet door opened yet again. 

“Sorry boys, but we thought you might need these,” you heard Jade say just before you were pelted with a bunch of little square packages. The girls broke into uproarious laughter as they absconded from the scene while you and Dave just stood there, pressed together, condoms littering the ground.

The two of you remained motionless for awhile longer, the mood having been brutally murdered by your two very caring, very helpful best friends. Finally, Dave pulled away from you, keeping a tight hold on your hand the whole way. “Hey man, you wanna go hang out at my place?” 

“Oh my god, please.” 

The two of you made your way back to Dave’s apartment, talking and holding hands the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all~ I hope you enjoyed the fic. I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment telling me what you thought, cause I really wanna know!


End file.
